darkduelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Duels: Legend of BRS
Dark Duels: Legend Of BRS Episode 1 14th Birthday When Kyrll woke up it was his 14th birthday he was waiting for this day all of his life dueling with cards but these types are unique cards, a Unique card is a card that there's only 1 type of a creature or Monster from other dimensions. '' '' Kyrll: Hey Dad Kyrll's Family: Morning Birthday boy. Kyrll: So when do i get it? Kyrll's Mum: You'll get it before you go to school ok? Dad: you better eat up or you'll get it disave. ''-Kyrll quickly eats his food, ending up choking as he drink his glass of milk-'' Kyrll: you know dad you dont say something, like that or you'll maybe having someone dead by your side one day. Kyrll's Sister: So dad which Unique his getting you do have 2 right? ''-Dad places the two cards faced down on the table-'' Dad: Pick one... ''-Kyrll picks the left one and flips it over-'' ''-Dad's eyes wiens he wasnt really suprise but its what his son chosen, even mums abit in shock-'' Kyrll: whats her name i cant even read it dad? do you know what it says? Dad: No son but dont be stubborn while summoning that card for the first time ok? Kyrll: Dont worry dad i'll be wise. -looks at clook- oh damn im running late! End of ''Episode'' 1 Episode 2 Slacking School, Tempted Card. As Kyrll just made it in time for house group 2minutes before the bell rang for class Alfred: I thought you werent going to come today? Kyrll: sorry Alf you know my parents. Alfred: Yep, Kind but nasty ''-Bells ring-'' ''-As Kyrll made his way to english, he couldnt stop thinking about that card he got today as he slowly dozed off Miss Orchard claps twice in his ear to wake him up-'' Miss Orchard: Kyrll i know its your birthday but please dont slack off in one of your core subjects... Kyrll: Sorry Miss Orchard '' ''-After English in First Break-'' ''-Kyrll pulls out the Unique Card-'' ''-Alfred finds him same with Ayla-'' ''Ayla: Oi Kyrll! Kyrll: Hey Alf, Hi Ayla Ayla: you seem to think about a single card? Is it a unique? Kyrll: yes how did you kn-''? 'Ayla: Nailed It! let me have a look!' 'Kyrll: Er...Ayla HEY!' ''-Ayla snatches the card out of Kyrll's hand as she got a good look at it her smile faded ended up tearing up alittle- ''-Alfred has a look aswell-'' Alfred: Kyrll...whatever you do dont use this card Kyrll: -snatches the card back- What is up with you two? Honestly? Ayla: Honestly...I wont tell you but, just dont use it. End Of ''Episode 2 ''Episode 3 A Souless Raven, In A White Star. ''-After School-'' Kyrll: Im Home! Kyrll's Family: Welcome Back Kyrll: If anyone needs me i'll be in my Room Dad and Mum: Ok! ''-Kyrll enter's his room and pulls out the card and sits on his bed- "Summon"?'' ''-Kyrll looks around the card vanished from his hands-'' ''-He looks around realising his on a floor that looks like a chessboard as he sees a lady that is exactly the same one on the card-'' Kyrll: Hi you must be the car-? ''-As the lady smashes her fist into his cheek making him bite his tongue-'' Kyrll:ow.. ???: Seriously you wine over a punched cheek? Kyrll: You can SPEAK? ''-The Lady smashes her foot into his chest then making him land flat on the floor-'' Kyrll: What the Hell!? What? why your doing this? ???: I want someone to forgive before making the contract. Kyrll: forgive?..-as then he takes a foot stamp onto his chest himself pinned on the ground by her foot-'' ''???: Everyone calls me a card or curse. Kyrll: Why? ???: hmm. only one other person said that to me she ended up like the rest... Kyrll: the rest? ???: -Glares at Kyrll, as a blue flame fires from her left eye- Dead. Kyrll: -Kyrll's eyes widen with fear- Im sorry! ???: Sorry For WHAT! Kyrll: Sorry for you being called a just a card or a curse i'll make sure you get what you want in the end i promise. ???: Promise Kyrll: Promise. ''-The lady strecthed out her arm and opened her hand to sign the contract-'' ''-Kyrll shakes her hand-'' ''-As Kyrll wakes up in a hospital bed looking around seeing his family glad his awake-'' End Of '''Episode 3' Episode 4 A duel with a duelers friend thats a friend 'After meeting with that hot girl that nearly killed me i was in the hospital the day after that school..' 'As i arrived in my form class everything was normal but one thing a duel invite letter by ayla, on my desk requesting me to go to the dueling field 1st break.' 'After maths i immediatly walked to the arena i yet immediatly see Ayla.' 'Ayla: 3000LP Lets go, Field Summon, I place down SpitFire Cannnon' 'ATK 650' 'DEF 140' 'I use Clockwork to boost the ATK and DEF by 200' 'ATK 850' 'DEF 340' 'and also i use SpitFire Enchantment: Fire' 'which boosts it by another 200' 'ATK 1050' 'DEF 440' 'Then i End my turn.' 'Kyrll: I place down Topaz Dragon' 'ATK 400' 'DEF 800' 'I'll use Dragon Aura which Boosts all Dragon's ATK and DEF by 400' 'ATK800' 'DEF1200' 'I also use DragonHeart which boosts ATK and DEF by 50' 'ATK850' 'DEF1250' 'And Topaz Dragon in DEF Mode your turn' 'Ayla: I use tank shells whihc increase my clockwork unit attack by 400' 'ATK 1450' 'DEF 240' 'Attack Spitfire Cannon' 'Kyrll's LP 3000 to 2350' 'As something falls into the field,black jacket, girl, HER, she entered teh field on Kyrll's Side.' ''???: Your Cam'mand?'' ''Ayla: You Actually....Pass HER TEST!?'' ''Kyrll: Rock Cannon?'' '''-As a weapon fires at the SpitFire Cannon and destroys the cannon without any LP taken.- Black Rock Shooter? Attack? ???:-> Dashes at Ayla and stabs her in the chest with a Katana LP 3000 to 0 '-As Black Rock Shooter pulls the blade out of Ayla, Ayla just didnt feel anything no pain, all she did was stand there frozened...confused.' Episode 4 End Episode 5 A Newer Beginning ''' ''3rd day after my birthday and know i got a.. "visitor" that watchs over me and sleeps is this is what a unique card d live in exsistance itself?'' ''Alfred: Key Kyrll is it true you finally Defeated Ayla?'' ''Kyrll: hate to break her streak but yea i guess i did'' ''Alfred: So who's she a transfer student?'' ''Kyrll: Shes is my card that defeated Ayla'' ''Alfred: What? isnt that the Cursed Card?'' ''BRS: Say that one more time i dare you.'' ''Alfred: Sorry I just dont know your na-'' ''BRS: BRS For Short'' ''Alfred: Ok, so BRS i s the "Unique" Like card'' ''Kyrll: yea..'' ''Alfred: then lets duel cant wait to see her, BRS in action.'' ''Kyrll: Really?'' ''Alfred: you beat'cha ill chuck in a $20 if you win.'' ''Kyrll: Ok.'' ''-Bells Ring, also after art class-'' ''Alfred: You Ready?'' ''Kyrll: yea '' ''Alfred: 3000LP, Field Summon'' ''Gigantic Hercules Beetle Go!'' ''ATK 725'' ''DEF 500'' ''I'll Also use Bug's Life +300ATK +500DEF'' ''ATK 1025'' ''DEF 1000'' ''And Sharp Edge + 200 ATK and DEF'' ''ATK 1225'' ''DEF 1200'' ''Also I'll use Hercules's Strength and fuse those two Monsters To Makes'' ''Hercules Beetle-Scorpion'' ''ATK 1800'' ''DEF 1300'' ''And my last card.. God's Strength'' ''+400 ATK'' ''+ 900 DEF'' ''ATK 2200'' ''DEF 2200'' ''Kyrll: Holy S###'' ''I place down Sapphire , Topaz ,and Moonstone Dragon'' ''Sapphire: ATK 750 DEF 1000'' ''Topaz ATK 400 DEF 800'' ''Moonstone ATK 800 DEF 1200'' ''Then Ill use dragon fusion (Fuses all gem type Dragons, or Elemental)'' ''Gemstone Dragon'' ''ATK 1750'' ''DEF 3000'' ''Then Dragon Aura +400 ATK and DEF'' ''ATK2150'' ''DEF3400'' ''Then DragonHeart which pluses ATK and DEF by 50.'' ''ATK2200'' ''DEF 3450'' ''And End my turn.'' ''Alfred: I draw,...I use bug's Instinct to boost it up by 400 ATK and DEF'' ''ATK 2600'' ''DEF 2600'' ''Attack.'' ''Kyrll's LP 3000-> 2600'' ''Result: Gemstone Dragon Killed'' '''Kyrll: i Draw i place downn Elemental and Ruby Dragon and fuse them by Dragon Fusion Elemental Fury ''' '''ATK 2500 DEF 2500 Then ill use Hardened Scales which buffs all of my dragon's DEF by 250. DEF 2750 and switch it to Defence Mode and end my turn Alfred: I use Vinyl Wip Trap which -1750DEF on a Monster i choose Elemental Dragon DEF 2750 to 1000 Attack Kyrll's LP 2600-> 1000(CRITICAL) BRS: I'll guess ill join in Black Rock Shooter ATK 3000 (Safe) DEF 3000 (Safe) '' ''BRS: Lets Finish This. Kyrll: BRS Special: RockCannon! Result-> Kills Hercules Battle-Scorpion BRS Attack Alfred: LP's 3000 to 0 Alfred: Looks like she is tougher then i...expected...here's your $20 Kyrll: O..ok. End Of Episode 5 Episode 6 School End, Holidays Began (Journal) After the fight with Alfred i forgot which date is it the school Holidays. I still have BRS Following me around i wonder what i can do know. BRS: What are you doing? Kyrll: Writing in my journal....What? BRS: Hm, just curious Dad: Dinner's Ready! Kyrll: Coming! -BRS Follows-'' ''Sister: Hey Brother Kyrll: yea? Sister: you want to duel after dinner? Kyrll: Ok '' ''-After DInner in the Backyard-'' ''Kyrll: 3000LP, Field Summon I place down Ruby and Elemental and use Dragon Fusion Elemental Fury ATK 2500 DEF 2500 I end my turn Sis? Sister: hm, I place down Plague Ghoul ATK 250 DEF 750 Then Gargoyle ATK 1200 DEF 1600 Then know i place down Fury Zombie then i use Odd Mutation '' ''ATK 1000 DEF 250 + Odd Mutation ATK 2450 DEF 2650 ???: WRS go! BRS: Who Dares? WRS: well BRS long time, let the games Begin WRS ATK 9600 (Unsafe) DEF 9450 (Unsafe) Kyrll: BRS Go BRS ATK 8550 (Unsafe) DEF 9550 (Unsafe) Sister: Grand Lich Titus, go send WRS back to Hell. Grand Lich Titus ATK 12,500 (Unsafe) DEF 0 ???: WRS return WRS: I Guess well see one another Shortly Kurio Mato. Sister: We should go-'' ''BRS: Agreed ''-Kyrll's Room-'' Kyrll: You Know WRS? BRS: there a Multiple of BRS's There's only three of me though Black Rock Shooter, Then Stella and Kurio Mato End Of Episode 6 Episode 7 The Insane Tournament and Instrument Kyrll: Hey Rock-''' '''BRS: Yes? Kyrll: Did you hear about the tournament feel like showing your face around again? BRS: I Dont care about reputation aslong i fight Kyrll: Of Course. BRS: -Smirks- Count me in Sister: Hey where are you two going? Both: Tournament Kyrll: Minor Though. S''ister: Alright you two have fun then''' '''''Kyrll: I wonder what Prize we'll get this time? Ayla: Hey Kyrll! Kyrll: what your doing here? Ayla: Tournament Of Course Kyrll: hm, Cant wait then BRS: Just when i stab you again, can you scream in pain and fall to the ground instead of freezing up? Ayla: -moans annoyed- Kyrll: ok thats cold. BRS: lets keep on Moving. ''--Arrives at tournament at park-'' SG(Speaker Guy): Hello everyone to the tournament of Minor's remember to have fun while playing today's prize is $50 Dollars If you here to play go into the left hut if you here to watch go to the right have a nice day BRS: Seems....Good...Enough. ''-Enter's Left Hut-'' Ayla: we're here for the tournament Person:' Ok sign here and continue on back'' ''SG: Let the Game start first match we'll be Reviewing will be Ayla VS Kyle LIVE'' ''Ayla: Field Summon'' ''SpitFire Cannon'' ''ATK 650'' ''DEF 140'' ''I use Clockwork, Spitfire Enchantment: Fire and Tank shells also Armor Plating.'' ''SpitFire Cannon'' ''ATK 1500'' ''DEF 1340'' ''I pick up 5 and end my turn'' ''Kyle: Interesting, I place down Roman Gladiator '' ''ATK 1500'' ''DEF 3000'' ''Special: + 500 DEF to Every allied unit to field Excluding Roman Gladiator'' ''Your Turn'' ''I place down Spit Fire Chainsaw Maniac!'' ''ATK 2300(+450)= 2750'' ''DEF 2900(+1000)= 3900'' ''Attack!'' ''Kyles LP's 5000->3750'' ''Result: Roman Gladiator death'' ''Spit Fire Cannon Fire!'' ''Kyles LP's 3750-> 2250'' ''Kyle: Neptune lets go'' ''ATK 2500'' ''DEF 2750'' ''SP(MC) 500/500'' ''Neptune Attack Spitfire Cannon'' ''Ayla's LP 5000->4500'' ''Result: SpitFire Cannon's Death'' ''Ayla: Chainsaw Maniac Clean out the Trash'' ''Kyle's LP 2250->1750'' ''Result-> Neptune's Death'' ''Tank and Spitfire Golem Charge and get rid of this Burden'' ''Kyle's LP's ''1450 to -300LP ''SG: And Kyle's Defeated The other 3 have also won and advanced SG: Next Game being watched Live is Kyrll VS Ashley Kyrll: Field Summon I place down Topaz dragon in Def and end my turn ATK 400 DEF 800 Ashley: Impy Lets rip them Imp ATK 2500 DEF 1250 Kyrll: I also put down Sapphire, Ruby and Moonstone dragon and use Dragon Fusion Elemental Fury ATK 2950 DEF 3500 Elemental Fury Attack Ashley's LP 5000-> 4550 Result-> Imp's Death Ashley: I place down dragon skull, torso,armor and soul to summon Red Eyes Armored Dragon ATK 3250 DEF 4000 Attack! Kyrll's LP 5000->4700 Result-> Elemental Fury's Death Kyrll: BRS go in,wait three cards for a fusion? BRS: Do it. Kyrll: BRS Fusion ''-as alot of sword stabs in her torso as blue shiny blood sprays she BRS has plate armor and a new weapon shes Insane.-'' IBRS: I'll Deal with this Special: Insane Cannon Lance Ashley's LP 4450->4050 Result-> Insane Cannon Lance attack Ill Cut that pathetic dragon down to the ground! Ashley's LP ''4050-> 3800 ''Result-> Red Eye Armored Dragon's Death'' ''Ashley: I quit'' ''SG: so there you have it ladies and gentlemen.'' ''End Of Ep7'' ''Episode 8'' ''Three Way Fight and White'' ''IBRS: Well we're in the finals'' ''Kyrll: Yea, First tournament to.'' ''IBRS: -Punch's Kyrll in the Groin- Dont you dare go soft on me!'' ''Kyrll: I..di,.dnt...menat it...like that'' ''IBRS: Sorry you got 2 minutes to recover'' ''Kyrll: give me atleast an hour'' ''IBRS: Match Starts in a Minute'' ''Kyrll: Thanks for the head's up -slowly stands up-'' ''SG: Its the Last battle today!'' ''-Kyrll, Ayla and Ash walks out to the field-'' ''IBRS: (whispers) be careful with ask i dont trust her'' ''Kyrll: (Whispers) Ok.'' ''Kyrll, Ayla: Field Summon'' ''Ash: (Whispers) owhito Blade.'' IBRS: Kyrll MOVE - IBRS pushs down Kyrll to the ground- ''-IBRS Takes a white sword int her right hip then the sword vanishes-'' ''Ash: Field Summon'' ''IBRS: Its'' ''???: oh too sad looks like i have to try to kill you another time BRS'' ''IBRS: White...you cheap..-as IBRS spills purple blood when the sword touched her skin and lays on the ground unconsious'' ''Kyrll: Black Rock Shooter'' ''IBRS: Dont.. go Soft on me. -falls unconsious-'' ''Kyrll: BRS...'' ''WRS: Next up is you, so dont you worry you'll join her.'' ''Ayla; Spitfire Maniac Attack WRS'' ''WRS: hmm.. Unsafe Active.'' ''Ayla's LP 5000-> -2300LP'' ''Result-> WRS Attack (unsafe)'' ''-Ayla falls unconsious by how much her LP is-'' ''Kyrll: AYLA!'' ''??? Grand Lich Titus Go!'' ''ATK 12,500'' ''DEF 0'' ''WRS: Err.. its her i'll cause more suffering to you two...Three later.'' ''-Ash and WRS walks off-'' ''???: Kyrll your ok!?'' ''Kyrll: Sister.'' ''Sister: What happened to ayla and Black Rock Shooter?'' ''Kyrll: Unconsious but i dont know about BRS'' ''IBRS: I -grunts in pain- told you to not be soft to me.'' ''Kyrll: Rock!, sorry.'' ''-IBRS's armor fades as her eyes go back to blue herself back to BRS-'' ''BRS: What happen to Ayla?'' ''Kyrll: Got Knocked unconsious by White'' ''SG: well since ash cheated and forefitted and ayla was KO'ed and Kyrll wins automatically what a dramatic scene for the last fight'' ''BRS: Shut the F### UP!'' ''SG: Damn, ok Folkk this is Minor Tournament see you next week!'' ''Sister: Ayla was sent home to recover, Black Rock Shooter is getting bandaged at home, Little Brother couldof ended up as BRS did -Sigh- whats next? Allesia Signing Off.'' ''End Of Episode 8'' ''Episode 9'' ''Classic Friendship,Family Drama'' ''-i Wonder how Black Rock Shooter ended up in a card anyways?-'' ''Kyrll: Hey BRS'' ''BRS: what?'' ''Kyrll: Just wondering did you know that Ash had WRS?'' ''BRS: I got the feeling but i wasnt sure because there were no field globe around us all i could of known somone in the stadium have her but i had my eyes on ash it was her smirk that caught my attention, how? white rock shooter smirks in combat that blade that went threw me could of killed you talking about it when it did cut into me this may sound alittle odd but did you accidently drinked my blood?'' ''Kyrll: i was unsure, i dunno but some of it i did got on my face but i dont know.'' ''BRS: anyways, dont get soft on me again ok?'' ''Kyrll: Ok, i Try not to.'' ''BRS: Hey Kyrll What is that book on your desk is for anyway i realised you go to it everyday'' ''Kyrll: mightest will tell you, its my journal of events of my failures, sucesses and discoveries'' ''BRS: Im going down to the lounge room.'' ''Kyrll: Umm did i say something wrong again?'' ''BRS: No, or i would of hit you in the groin '' ''Kyrll: Point taken...'' ''Allesia(Kyrll's Sister): Hey Black Came to watch TV?'' ''BRS: yea i guess so'' ''Allesia: Have a seat then'' ''Kyrll: Whats that odd music playing'' ''-as it sounds like a bango's playing threw the wall with quiet singing Kyrll investigates, Kyrll peeps into allesia's room and sees a girl with 2 Cyan locks and slight pale skin as he quickly closed the door and walks back into his room and closes the door and starts sketching and writing''- ''BRS:... is this is usally you watch all day?'' ''Allsia: No.'' ''Mum: Dinner's ready you three!'' ''BRS: Three?'' ''Allsia: Father's at work so she said three'' ''BRS: why im included?'' ''Allsia: well you are part of the family and you saved Kyrll Remember?'' ''BRS: Yea.'' ''BRS: Thanks, Kyrll's Mum'' ''Mum: Everyone diserves there free will Black.'' ''Kyrll: Sorry for running abit late, where's dad'' ''Mum: His at work'' ''Kyrll: oh yea i forgot its the 15th of November'' ''-After dinner-'' ''TV(SG): hello everyone welcome to'' ''BRS: Not this fag again'' ''SG: oo.. Tournament Rumble thats right no age limit required so it could be young VS old and others'' ''Minor's Win $300'' ''Senior's Win $600'' ''Adults Win $1200'' ''BRS: We'll stay low for abit'' ''Kyrll: but $300'' ''BRS: you'd happily exchange your life for $50'' ''Kyrll: that was '''an accident'' \BRS: Hmmhm - Falls Asleep-'' ''Kyrll: I never knew she could sleep. Mum: hm well let us all have a early one today cause it has been a long day. Allisa: True Kyrll: Alright. Ep9 End Episode 10 Sister's Darkest "Secret" -Next Day- Kyrll: Hey sister Allisa: yes Kyrll? Kyrll: i was just wondering what was the quiet noise playing from your room yesterday? Allisa: what do you mean by noise? Kyrll: A Anime- Allisa: -covers Kyrll's mouth- fine i listen to a anime band "Band" Kyrll: "Ok", Also she kinda looked like a card Allisa: Shut up -BRS blanky stares at them both- BRS: Im a anime Character Kyrll: But it was a diffrent one, wait say what? BRS: ... do i have to hit you in the nuts again? Kyrll: No its fine i understand, your a anime character Dad: Who said Anime? -staring at the three- -BRS and Allisa points at Kyrll- Dad: Kyrll Did you? Kyrll: But..dad BRS admitted shes a anime character Dad: Look im not up for this ok. BRS: Kyrll's Dad can you look at me for a second? Dad: What? BRS: As i thought, Johnson Cark Riley, Im sorry about what i did to your friends I- Dad: Its best if we leave that in the past. BRS: ok.. Dad: Honey the kids have been talking about Anime! Kyrll: Ar, you fucking Dog. Mum: Ok everyone to bed Allsia: thats the punishment? Mum: I can let my butler take care of you if you want. Allsia: NO NOT THE BUTLER!! All three: Ok. -Kyrll's Room- Kyrll: Hey BRS BRS: Hmm? -in a sleeping bag on the floor- Kyrll: how did you know my father beforehand? BRS: It's a long story....So dont fall asleep Kyrll: Ok. BRS: Back In the antartic snow your father and his crew discovered me in the snow looking a certain direction i was watching two polarbears walk away togther by myself in 2051 4years after humanity was re-cloned and brought back to exsistance as i did that i returned to the artic and i grew insane and froze in 2051 at 2055 your father found me when they, unfreezed me i instantly killed your dad's friend without hesitation, he easily seen me as a anime character and never forgotten about me my card was a summon card thats why you have no card of me in your deck Kyrll: So let me re-word this, you are a real living anime girl? BRS: Yes Kyrll: -blushes- Put some damn appropiate clothing on! BRS: This is how i casually look. Kyrll: I swear you are actually Insane. BRS: Want to bet on that? Kyrll: No thanks. BRS: -falls asleep- Kyrll: wait, wait what happened to white rock shooter? Black? -sighs- i hate when she does that -trys to fall asleep- -Kyrll Falls asleep- -BRS is falsy asleep as she opened her eyes and stands up and was getting more curious about Kyrll's journal and reads all of it. she clenchs her teeth, blushes and hte blue flame appears as she glares at Kyrll- Episode 11 Getting Back To Buisness -When i woke up i was oddly hainnging upside down and yeah--Kyrll opens his eyes realising he was hung upside down- -Kyrll: looks up realising his feet are tired with rope and the thing holding the rope was Black Rock Shooter's Sword and shes standing there um, Blushing? Embarrassed?, Angry? Im confused? BRS: I fucking hate you!-BRS kicks Kyrll in the chest as Kyrll's eyes widen being more awkae then accidently realising accidently looking inbewteen her legs he closes his eyes- BRS: What did i say about being Soft on me? BRS: -Shows His Journal- Kyrll: A..uh..you do know a boy's Journal is like there diary right? BRS: -Glares, and Punches him in the chest- Kyrll: -Cringes in pain and moans in pain- Kyrll: -cough's- Why are you Embarrassed anyway? -BRS kick Kyrll's chest again, Kyrll Closes his eyes blushing- BRS: Why are you Blushing? Kyrll: I want to know why you are also blushing but no you kick me in the chest- blushes abit more and looks away from BRS- BRS: -Blushes and realises how low his head is- I should of hung you the other way around Kyrll: Hrmm -BRS punches Kyrll in the Groin- Kyrll: ARGH!...shit it hurts..errr..owww BRS: Y'know what ill jsut leave you here soon enough you'll have to much blood rushing to your head. Kyrll: How about we just forget about this? BRS: -sighs- fine, but your still going to be ip there untill i have my breakfeast. ???: Oh i never knew that my cousion hung people upside down BRS: Rin, get back in your Card! -chases after rin- Kyrll: Something tells me breakfeast is going to be along way away..So much for getting back to breakfeast. BRS: Rin tell me where is your brother and get in your card! Rin: you wont be able to find him -goes back into her card- -BRS checks the fridge and finds him in it- ???: Hey there Kyrll, Your sister told me about you Kyrll: Hey i know you, you was singing a song um.. two days ago. ???: yea and also knock next time please -pulls out BRS's Sword- sorry for my cousion she dosnt allow soft landings anyway i should get back in my card bye. BRS: Get in your card Len Now. -len returns to his card- BRS: How the..Hatsune let you down didnt she? Kyrll: umm.. Cyan Non-curled pigtails girl? BRS: Yep. Kyrll: Yea Kyrll: Tomorrow want to go out? BRS: OK YOUR GETTING IT! Kyrll: NO! I didnt ment it like that End Of Episode 11 Episode 12 A Story Of A White Raven -next day- Kyrll: ok since thats over i have a question to ask? BRS: If its about you forget it. Kyrll: No, its about White Rock Shooter, i want to know abit more about her. BRS: I only know abit since im not stella but, White Rock Shooter is countly the same as me but oppsites as you, should of Figured the "W" and "B" and different coloured clothing i think shes a human like me and she got three weapons 1. Owhito Blade, the weapon that nearly killed me my version is Hikaro Blade. 2. Rockcannon, does the exact same thing as my RockCannon but it cant kill the RS's Easily. 3. White Sycthe, her main weapon its like a staff for her. She also got a evoled version of herself like me and IBRS but with white its Epsion White Rock Shooter Kyrll: what so she also have a insane form? BRS: you may say that, but she can only activate it when she nebladed enough cards or people Neblading someone is when you obtain there memoires and there body vanishes thats all i know of neblading Well thats all i know and im bored.. Ayla: HEY YOU TWO! BRS: Oh, its you Ayla: Cold as ever thanks the BRS BRS: -Glares- Kyrll: know all we gotta do is wait till Alf gets here. BRS: His here Alfred: Hey guys, BRS you to hi Kyrll: so when are we gonna duel BRS: After when you shut up. Kyrll: oh why thanks Episode 12 End Episode 13 International Kyrll: what after BRS shut me up you two also signed me up into a International Brawl Duel? BRS: sounds intreginging also we may have a high chance not meeting white rock shooter Ayla: Wait the White, oh her. Alfred: yea i seen it on televison rather brutal before starting the duel Kyrll: Yea, so when is it starting? Ayla: in -checks watch- four hours Kyrll: What Ayla: You better start pack'n, dont worry also your mum and father knows your fighting international -Kyrll quickly packs everything as he realises somethings missing- Kyrll: BRS, where did you put my book? BRS: Huh, fine its in your draw Kyrll: Ok Thanks - Kyrll finds it and packs it- Alfred: Also when we head off we should purchase more cards in case Ayla: True, y'never know when somone can use a pain in the ass card on you. Kyrll: yea, Luckly ive been saving up Kyrll: Alright Lets Go Allisa: Im coming too Kyrll: Seriously? Allisa: Its international so yeah im coming Kyrll: Which Deck I wonder Allisa: Shut your mouth.. BRS: Lets just get a move on. -At Store- Kyrll: is it ok if i can buy the 15 card deck Storeowner: Sure if you have $15 Kyrll: here Storeowner: Here you go Kyrll: Ok thanks Allisa: Save up abit will you, y'never know when you stumble on useful cards in other countries Kyrll: Yea look who's talking Allisa: Lets Keep on moving Ayla: Thats the Spirt! Kyrll: Ok lets do this Storeowner: you guys must going international right? BRS: Yeah Storeowner: uhhhmhrmm....you guys got and hour left i recconmend you'se head off its atleast half and hour walk Ayla: Ok bye -they all leave as they arrive at the airport- Kyrll: Well we're here and made it earlier to Alfred: Anyways im grabbing a meal anyone coming with? BRS: Im Fine Ayla: same Kyrll: Hmm i suppose it'll be nice to seat down Ayla: um ah wait for me BRS: -sighs and follows- -Alfred Orders his meal as the others sit at a table for four- Ayla: anyways Kyrll What you've been doing this holidays Kyrll: something except some new things I've learned, wait where's sister? Allisa: sorry i needed to go to the bathroom Kyrll: So where we going first? Ayla: Melbourne, Australia Kyrll: We are in Brisbane so its a six hour plane trip Speaker: PPlane for melbourne departures in 20minutes i repeat plane for melbourne departures in 20 minutes. Kyrll: we better get on it Ayla: Yea lets go Alfred: Allright lets get going Allisa: Cant wait -On plane departuring- Kyrll: im still suprised we are in a first class plane Alfred: hm looks like i also wasted my money on food but oh well Allisa: Well i guess we just have to wait. -Ayla Falls asleep and leans on Kyrll's Shoulder- Kyrll: this is a reason i hate planes. Alfred: -chuckles- dont worry it'll just be fore another 5 hours and 55 minutes. -3 hours after, 2Hours and 55mins till landing- BRS(Whispers): its been a while since White has shown her face im getting abit cautious about this whole thing...Prehapes i need a rest to. -falls asleep- -Ayla and Kyrll starts to wake up- Ayla: Hey...Kyrll you awake? Kyrll: yea? Ayla: can you follow me to the back please i want to tell you something Kyrll: Ok, what is it Ayla: I... -Ayla hugs Kyrll- Kyrll: um Ayla you ok? Ayla yes, its just i...i like you...more then a friend Kyrll: uhmm -ayla starts shaking and tearing up- Ayla: Im sorry -Kyrll hugs her closer- Kyrll: I didnt mean it like that Ayla, it's just its new to me Ayla: -kisses Kyrll's cheek- Sorry.. Kyrll: its...fine, um just wondering when can you let me go? Ayla: I dont want to Kyrll: ok. - a hour till touch down as Alfred BRS and Allisa woke up sees Ayla and Kyrll fall asleep hugging one another- Alfred: Oh this is so going on facebook -pulls out I phone- -BRS snatches the Iphone- Alfred: Alright fine -BRS gives back the iphone- BRS: Wait for it..... 10 Till we land i repeat 10 mins to land -Kyrll and Ayla both wake up from the sudden speaker, they seeing there friends BRS, Alfred and his Sister as they both blush in embarassement- -They were both speachless not saying a single word untill they reach the dueling stadium- Alfred: well looks like this is going to be fun. BRS: How much destinations left Ayla? Ayla: oh...uh...um 3 more in order San Fransico, USA Moscow,Russiaand Last Japan, Tokyo Auzzie Speaker Guy: there are around 100 people here today ready to fight in the international dueling there'll be 5 fields for know Contestants check your decks cause the fighting will starting in 5 minutes. -5 minutes later- Ok we've got 10 people we chosen Ayla VS Nick, Alfred VS Kyle, James VS Willam, Will vs Gema, Gemma VS Elissa Let the international brawl begin whoever is the last 50 left will become part of the Australian Team to defeat the Americans, Russians and Japanese. Kyrll: Im going to watch Ayla BRS: Ok -follows- Ayla: SpitFire Cannon Mark II ATK 1200 DEF 500 Nick: Ice Golem Go! ATK500 DEF 2000Set in DEF and End Ayla: Panzar TankATK2100 DEF 1500Fire! Nick's LP's 10,000-> 9900 Spit Fire Cannon Mark II Fire Nick's LP's 9900-> 8700 Nick: Nepgear go on out ATk 1500DEF 1500SP(Skill Points) 1000/1000 SP Form Purple SisterATK 2100 DEF 2100SP 750/1000Special Moves-> Panzar Blade(-250 SP)-> MPBL ( Multiple Beam Launcher)(-500 SP) Purple Sister use MPBL on SpitFire Cannon ->MPBL (Deals 2000atk and kills unit) Ayla's LP 10,000-> 8200 Then i use Panzar Blade-> Eliminates target on field and bypassess there DEF or ATK causing a loss of 1K LP Ayla's LP 9200->8200 SP 0/1000 Ayla: Pfft, I play down Spit Fire Chainsaw Maniac Mark IIATK 2750 DEF 3000 attack Purple Sister! Nick's LP 8500->8050 Then i use Vampirism Nick's LP 8050->7050Ayla's LP 8200->9200 Nick: err this is turning out difficult I place down Black Gold Saw (Storyline) ATK 2750(+50ATK) DEF 3250Special + 50 ATK Per turn BGS ATK! Ayla's LP 9200->9150 (Ayla Draws and ends turn) BGS atk raises to 2850 9150-> 6300 i Place down SilverLight Dragon ATK 2950DEF 4500 Special: -100LP's Per unit attacked or person Attack and destroy Black Gold Saw Nick LP's 7050->6900 I use Re-use it allows my monter to attack again! Nick's LP 6900->3850 -Nick picks up- Nick's LP 3850->800 nick: i use strength (Storyline) ATK 5000DEF 5000 Special per attack this unit losses 500 ATK and DEF Ayla's LP 9200-> 7150-500 ATK and DEF on Strength Ayla: i use Minor Vampirism Kyle's LP 800->400 Ayla's LP 7150->7550 Also i place Spit Fire Golem Mark II ATK 2500DEF 2450 Then i use Frostmourne (Kills enemies and allys strongest unit on field) Then i use AirStrike (Deals -1000LP's Or Kill all enemy units) Kyle's LP 400-> -600 LP's End Of Episode 13 Episode 14 Kyrll's First International Brawl Kyrll VS Lucas Kyrll: Lets do This, BRS ATK 3000 DEF 3000Special-> Rock Cannon Lucas: hm, you forgot im a geek!SGT army Man! ATK 0 DEF 0 Special: cant be attack for two turns Kyrll: I use time speeder( x2 extra turns on unit's Special or Summon) (Draw x2) Kyrll: BRS-> Rock CannonBRS: Attack twice Lucas's LP's 10,000-> 4000 Lucas Oooh wise guy hey? GUASS CANNON! Kyrll's LP 10,000-> 5000 I place WallDEF 2999 Kyrll: BRS-> Rock Cannon then Attack Lucas's LP 4000-> 1000 Then I use Vampirism Lucas's LP 1000->0 Kyrll's LP 5000->6000 Lucas: NO! UNFAIR! UNFAIR! Judge: he won far and square get over it there's allways next year. Lucas: Yes Sir! -runs off- -In the waiting Area- Kyrll: Hey guys how was your fights? Ayla: Close but won Alfred: Lost, he had monsters over the ATK of 2000 Kyrll: next time Alfred? Alfred: yea next time anyways i gotta get back home. International Rules, so i'll watch you'se on TV Ayla, Kyrll: ok Ayla: i feel sorry for Alf though. Kyrll: yea me to you two are countly my trainers yet he lost his fight in the first round. Ayla: Remember its International, its suppose to be hard End Of Episode 14 International: San Fransico -Arrived in San Fransico, International Arena Kyrll: man atleast a 36 Hour Drive Ayla: yeah Allisa: hey you two forgot about me? Kyrll: Hey sis, made it threw i see Allisa: Easily, where's Alfred? Ayla: sadly, he got defeated Allisa: Well we got our top 50 team versing another three countries so dont be idiots Ayla, Kyrll: Ooook American Speaker Guy:Next Up! is a 2v2 with the Auzzies VS USA, and whatever remaning of htere team will go to moscow in Russia then to Japan's heart, Tokyo this time it is Kyrll,Ayla VS Jade and Emerald Kyrll: BRSATK 3000 DEF 3000Ayla: spitfire Chainsaw ManiacATK 2750 DEF 3000 Jade:PhenoixATK 2600 DEF 3000EmeraldCereberusATK 2950 DEF 3000 Kyrll: Attack Cerberus with RockCannon then attack the Phenoix Jade's LP: 7000->6600Group Morale 10,000-> 9800 Ayla C.Maniac Attack Jade Jade's LP's 6600->3850Group Morale 9800-> 7050 Jade Midnight Armor Purple Eyes DragonATK 0 DEF 3000 -Cool down 1 turn- (Set in Def) Emerald: Dawn Armor yellow eyes DragonATK 3000 DEF 0 -Cool down 1 turn- Kyrll: BRS-> Rockcannon on Dawn Armor Yellow eyes dragon, then attack Emerald Emerald's LP 7000->4000Group Morale 7050->4050 Ayla: C.Maniac attack Emerald Emerald's LP's 4000-> 1250Group Morale: 4500->1300 Jade: Damnit SkipGroup Morale 1300->1000 Kyrll: BRS rockcannon On Jade's Dragon then attack Jade's LP 3850-> 850Emerald's LP 1250Group Morale -2000Leftover LP's 100 Chainsaw Maniac elimatate anyoneEmerald 1250-> -1500 Group Morale and Lp's= -650LP's Australian Team Remaining 38/50 Non Defeated. End Of Episode 15 Episode 16 Travelling To Moscow, Russia -on board plane- Kyrll: man 12 Aus players defeated in USA, then Russians then Japanese, i dunno if we are going to make it but we could. Ayla: Hmm you seem happy Kyrll: Well yea im still a Rookie and i survived 2 International Brawls Auzzie Player: I think the next one is another 2v2 but its probably 3v3 or 4v4 thats what i recon Kyrll: Man thats crazy AUS Player: if they drive tanks on the streets of there cities i think its possible Ayla, BRS: I'll guess we wait and see Ayla: Did you exactly said what i said then BRS? BRS: yeah what "we" said, im going to catch some rest. Kyrll: Ok rest up, sorry what was your name? Christan: Christan Rie. Kyrll: Nice to meet you im Kyrll. Christan: You too, anyways i got ot get back to poker see you'se when we get to Russia Ayla: well it should be best if we both catch some rest -hugs Kyrll from Behind- Kyrll: AS soon as i update my Journal.. Ayla: Alright Kyrll: Ok Done -Ayla lays beside Kyrll Sleeping quietly- "Kyrll's thoughs in mind"- So much has changed with us within a month BRS im in the National Brawls of Dark Duels, Yet i never knew ayla loved me, Thank you Fro Everything Black Rock Shooter, I wont never forget about you, or My Journal End Of Ep 17 Epsiode 18 BATTLE ROYALE: RUSSIA! Russian Speaker Guy: welcome everyone to Russia, moscow lets teach these Australians what Russia Really Is! with a BATTLE ROYALE! 10 VS 10 Chirstan: Holy shit its worser then 3v3 BRS: Yep Battle Royale Kyrll: This is going to be hardcore, but fun Ayla: AYE! Allisa: wow, i thought you guys wouldnt make it to Russia James: Yea sucks for my little bro Alfred couldnt tag along. Ayla: Hey'o James James: helklo Ayla, Kyrll, who's her? Allisa: Thats Kyrll's unique Card. James: Wow, -nods in agreement- let me guess Hot but Deadly BRS: -Glares- Russian Speaker Guy: We'll do a Minor Battle Royale 5v5 Still kick these underdog's where there belong bless Mother Russia! BRS: Russia seems to like there land, sucks if someone blows it up. Ayla: Since whenever you devloped a sence of humour? BRS: Shut Up. Russian SG: Royale BEGIN! Kyrll,Ayla,Christan,allisa,JamesReport for your second last trail ATK DEFKyrll: BRS Go 3000 3000Ayla: C.M Go 2750 3000Christan: Erebus 3000 3000James: Fire Elmental 2900-3000Allisa: Oh fuck it...Hatsune Miku ATK ??? DEF 3000 RUS1: Eliminatior Tank 3000ATK 2500DEFRUS2: Elemental Fire Dragon 3000-3000RUS3: Ereubus 3000-3000RUS4: Hellfire Tank 2950-3100RUS5: Master Chief 3000-3500 Kyrll: BRS eliminate Master Chief with Rock Cannon and Eliminate Russian 5 Russian5 LP's 3000->0 Russian's Total LP 12,000/15,000 RUS1: Kill Hatsu-Allisa: Special Ability Type: Love Is War (Recoils atk and does 2K LP damage) Russian Total LP's 10,000/15,000 Ayla: Maniac DEF Mode RUS2: ATtack Fire- JamesK exploding body(Kills the unit that kills it) RUS2: Quick Restore (Restores 2000LP's) Chiristan Attack HellFire Tank Russian Total LP 11950/15000 Australian Total LP 15000/15000 James Surperior Vampiric Drain (Drains 1000LP From each Hostile Player Once) AUS 15000/15000 (Cant go over 15000)Russian 6950/15000 Russian4: Twin-tail anit-air tankATK 3000DEF 3000 Kyrll: RockCannon on the new tank then attack Rus 3950/15,000 Rus1: Eliminate James James's LP 3000->0 Aus 12,000/15,000 Ayla: Stay in DEF Aus11,000/15,000(-1000 LP for Doing nothing) Christan: Self Distruct Erebus on Erebus Allisa: Hatsune Miku-> Black Rock Shooter (+500 Atk to all allied units) Kyrll: BRS-> Rock Cannon-> Elimiates Tank-> and kill off Rus 3 Russian Lp's 3000/15,000 Ayla: Vamprisim AUS 13000/15000Rus 2000/15000 Russian 1: Master Chief, use Frag Gernade Aus 12,500/15000 Attack Christan 12,000/15000 Christan: Huh its been fun playing Allisa: hatsune Miku-> Black Rock Shooter (+500 +500 ATK) Rus1: Frag gernade Aus 11,500/15,000 Kyrll: BRS-> RockCannon then it end BRS: With Pleasure. Russian 0/15000 Australia Win Remainder Of Non Eliminated AUS Players36/50 END OF Episode 18 Episode 19 Plane Ride: To the Heart Of Japan: Tokyo Kyrll: oh my god that was intense Allisa: yeah we lost 2 major players out from russia Ayla: well its best to not think negitive Allisa: -smiles- Thanks -BRS looks like there's something on her mind- Ayla: Whats up BRS why you're being silent for this and sort of like the last trip BRS: Something doesnt seem right White should of attacked us by now -Plane Lands- Kyrll: we're here allready? Ayla: well that was quick Allisa: Lets go -as they walked out they see gigantic structures and a colasuim made out of pure technology that made a jungle landscape- AUS Player 1: -whistles- Damn AUS player 2: Whats that singing Allisa: hatsune miku, My card. All: Ok Lets GO! Japanese Speaker Guy: hello Australians welcome t the finest tournament arena you'd be fighting in for seasonGameplay: Team Survival You only get 50LP's enounter 1 of us you've got to VS us you may sneak ATK to eliminate a target without using major combat Kyrll: Oh boy, i think i can do this BRS: Dont worry you do got a auto sentry gun countly Kyrll: Thanks BRS BRS: -sighs- anyways we should get moving now doubt they are moving right know towards us AUs Player: This reminds me Of the Kakoda Track AUS Player 2: And guess who won? US! Aus Player 3: So let us re-write history -Everyone spreads out- Australian people36Japanese50 -2 hours later- Ayla: so there's no one here Kyrll: yeah for know right BRS? BRS: If so ill Shoot them Japanese Speaker Guy: Australians Remaining 10 Japanese 29 Kyrll: you are Kidding Ayla: they must be trying to use Stealth. Allisa: Im back Kyrll: ok we are all fine Allisa: i really need to go Kyrll: Ok go JSG: 9 AUS Left 15 Japanese Left Kyrll: I hope that wasnt sis. Japanese player 1 : Hey i found one Japanese player 2,3,4: LP Drain BRS: Idiots you mistake me for a Australian -each 4 gets shot with the rockcannon- JSG: 4 Australians Left 9 Japanese Left Kyrll: can we even win? Ayla: we can i promise you-grabs Kyrll's hand and smile- JSG: 3 Australians 4 Japanese Left Kyrll SISTER!!! Japanese player 1: i heared somethingJapenese player 2: Me toJapense Player 3: BANZAI!Japanese player 4: YO! -BRS fires off the rock cannon rapidly and eliminates them BRS: We Win JSG: I cannot believe it, to be awarded for this major event head to the middle of the Colasium, Good night Everyone. Kyrll: Thank you, Black Rock Shooter BRS: for? Kyrll: For coming in my life BRS: hm? your welcomed-shurg- -the person that was about to award them with the prize he gets stabbed in the heart with a pure white sword and he collapes on the ground the blade not vanishing but staying in a spot- White Rock Shooter (SingLove): I've been waiting soo long for this Black Black Rock Shooter: I knew something wasnt Right! Ep 19 End EPSIODE 20 BLACK ROCK SHOOTER VS White ROCK SHOOTER BRS: Another man dead thanks to your heresy White. WRS: Dont mistake me, but I've been waiting for this, and its his fault same with my so called card holders. BRS: My bad even more then two people dead, anyways -summons Rockcannon and Hikaro Blade- Lets finish this! -Blue Flame appears- WRS: -chuckles- like opposing mirrors, let the game begin - summons White sycthe also as a red flame appears- -as all of them teleports into BRS's World the world like a chessboard this time i can see as far as i can- Ayla: So this is BRS's World then wait where is everyone!? BGS: Your looking for Black Rock Shooter? Ayla: Wait your i defeated you in a tournament BGS: want to know where your friends are? Ayla: Of Course i do BGS: Follow me then, I know where BRS is -Meanwhile- -As BRS VS's WRS fighting, Kyrll thinks as he check his pockets seeing his cards- WRS: -Knocks BRS to the ground spotting Kyrll with his cards out- Dont you Dare! -As WRS summons her RockCannon and shoots Kyrll in the chest- Kyrll:......Arghh hrr fuck it hurts..-as his cards flew down to the ground- BRS: - quickly stands up and sprints to Kyrll- You Ok? Kyrll:-coughs- Behind you! -BRS turns as she sent flying by red wave spell by WRS's Scythe and walks up to Kyrll swapping her weapon back to the rockcannon aiming it at his head as WRS just chuckles- -BRS quickly gets on her feet tackling WRS as her shot miss fires, as Soon BRS and WRS stops rolling BRS brutally bashes WRS's face with her fists- -WRS Kicks BRS off her and stands up as BRS does another tackle as Kyrll is out of there line of sight- -as Soon WRS kicks off BRS before she put another punch into her face- -As WRS stands up and swiftly picks up BRS and throw her into a spike wall and starts to punch her face as blue and Red-Orange blood is spilled on the ground- -BRS then Headbutts WRS and rips her body off the spikes then summons her rockcannon and shoots her swiftly- -WRS is Knocked back a distance, as then she sprints back to BRS summoning her Blade and dashes the weapon at BRS's Chest- BRS: ereh...-Collapses, still living barely like how Kyrll is- -WRS walks up to Kyrll and directs her blade to Kyrll WRS: Die! Ayla: No! -as ayla disturpts the killing blow but it pireces threw ayla's left side of her chest directly in the heart- Kyrll: -tears up- AYLA! -BRS quickly gets to her feet as a sudden adrenline run threw her body as she grips WRS's Hand and rips it out of Ayla and straight threw WRS's throat as WRS just realised what happened- WRS: o..h err erh - collaspes to the ground same with ayla- Kyrll: Ayla? Ayla! Ayla Come On! BRS: Kyrll...Im..so sorry im sorry Kyrll: I wonder why they call you a cursed card, you got what you want know leave me alone. - "This Dream Will Come True, Cause I Am Also Her" - Dark Duels: Legend Of Black Rock Shooter Epoligue 1: -Kyrll Standing at Ayla's Grave putting down a bunch of flowers- BRS: -Puts her hand on his shoulder and walks off- -Alfred walks up to Kyrll with Ayla's, Alfred and Kyrll's Family as BRS watchs from the background as a tear drop from her eye- EPSIODE 20 (2nd Ending) BLACK ROCK SHOOTER VS White ROCK SHOOTER BRS: Another man dead thanks to your heresy White. WRS: Dont mistake me, but I've been waiting for this, and its his fault same with my so called card holders. BRS: My bad even more then two people dead, anyways -summons Rockcannon and Hikaro Blade- Lets finish this! -Blue Flame appears- WRS: -chuckles- like opposing mirrors, let the game begin - summons White sycthe also as a red flame appears- -as all of them teleports into BRS's World the world like a chessboard this time i can see as far as i can- Ayla: So this is BRS's World then wait where is everyone!? BGS: Your looking for Black Rock Shooter? Ayla: Wait your i defeated you in a tournament BGS: want to know where your friends are? Ayla: Of Course i do BGS: Follow me then, I know where BRS is -Meanwhile- -As BRS VS's WRS fighting, Kyrll thinks as he check his pockets seeing his cards- WRS: -Knocks BRS to the ground spotting Kyrll with his cards out- Dont you Dare! -As WRS summons her RockCannon and shoots Kyrll in the chest- Kyrll:......Arghh hrr fuck it hurts..-as his cards flew down to the ground- BRS: - quickly stands up and sprints to Kyrll- You Ok? Kyrll:-coughs- Behind you! -BRS turns as she sent flying by red wave spell by WRS's Scythe and walks up to Kyrll swapping her weapon back to the rockcannon aiming it at his head as WRS just chuckles- -BRS quickly gets on her feet tackling WRS as her shot miss fires, as Soon BRS and WRS stops rolling BRS brutally bashes WRS's face with her fists- -WRS Kicks BRS off her and stands up as BRS does another tackle as Kyrll is out of there line of sight- -as Soon WRS kicks off BRS before she put another punch into her face- -As WRS stands up and swiftly picks up BRS and throw her into a spike wall and starts to punch her face as blue and Red-Orange blood is spilled on the ground- -BRS then Headbutts WRS and rips her body off the spikes then summons her rockcannon and shoots her swiftly- -WRS is Knocked back a distance, as then she sprints back to BRS summoning her Blade and dashes the weapon at BRS's Chest- BRS: ereh...-Collapses, still living barely like how Kyrll is- -WRS walks up to Kyrll and directs her blade to Kyrll WRS: Die! -As Kyrll Gets pierced threw the Neck, BRS eyes widen- BRS: KYRLL! -Ayla arrives seeing Kyrll...Herself tearing- -As BRS's Blue eyes are shaking as she screams, Going insane- -IBRS Shoots WRS with the Insane Cannon Lance directly in the head,as Ayla is allready at Kyrll as WRS dies, When IBRS walks up and touch's Kyrll's Blood as shes shaking staring at it- -Ayla Puts her hands onto BRS's Shoulders- Ayla: BRS are you ok? whats wrong? -As IBRS looks at Ayla and Grabs her Throat as a purple flame fires- -as the Planet: Earth gets covered by a purple mist Causing Destruction and war- - "This Dream Becomes a Reality" - Dark Duels: Legend Of Black Rock Shooter Epoligue 2:-Later On that day- Kurio Mato: Black Rock Shooter -Blue Flame appears- I will get to your heart.